Jonas Brothers
onas Brothers (произносится «Джо́нас Бра́зерс») — популярнаяамериканская поп-рок группа, состоящая thumb|400pxиз трех братьев: Кевина Джонаса,Джо Джонаса иНика Джонаса. На данный момент группа выпустила пять альбомов: «''It’s About Time''» в2006 году, «''The Jonas Brothers''» в2007 году, «''A Little Bit Longer''» в2008, «''Lines, Vines and Trying Times''» в 2009 году, «„Jonas L.A.“» в 2010 году. В2008 году группа была номинирована на звание «''Лучшая новая группа''» на 51-й церемонии вручения наградГрэмми. Также коллектив получил награду как «''Прорыв года''» по версииAmerican Music Awards. В 2011 году группа получила премию Bravo OTTO как лучшая группа года. В 2012 получили премиюThe Shorty Awards в номинации "Лучшая группа". История группы Возникновение и первый альбом Группа начала свое существование как сольный проект Николаса Джонаса. Когда Нику было 6 лет, он был замечен агентом во время своего выступления в парикмахерской. В 7 лет Ник начал выступать наБродвее. До2004 года он выступил в нескольких 0_7c3cb_f82ce53e_XL.jpg 1295236614 thejobros-the-jonas-brothers-6372112-1280-1024.jpg 1295235914_jonas-wallpapers-the-jonas-brothers-10758847-1024.jpg jonasbrothersbandwallpaper2052_1280x720.jpg постановках, среди которых «A Christmas Carol» (в 2000), «Annie Get Your Gun» (в 2001), «Beauty and the Beast» (в 2002), «Les Misérables» (в 2003), и «The Sound of Music». В 2002 году Ник написал песню «Joy To The World (A Christmas Prayer)». В 2001 году звукозаписывающий лейбл «INO Records» выпустил песню на Христианском радио, где она стала достаточно популярной. Вскоре Ник подписал контракт сColumbia Records и выпустил песню «Dear God». Дебютный альбом должен был быть выпущен после выхода второго сингла, но был отложен и выпущен ограниченным тиражом позже. Для сольного альбома Ник записал несколько песен со своими братьями Джо и Кевином. В2005 году новый президентColumbia Records Стив Гринберг услышал альбом Ника. После встречи с Ником, на которой он вместе с братьями исполнили песню «Please Be Mine», всем трем братьям был предложен контракт в качестве группы. После заключения контракта сColumbia Records, братья решили назвать свою группу «Sons Of Jonas», но позже переименовали ее в «''Jonas Brothers''». В 2005 году Jonas Brothers открывали туры таких артистов, какКелли Кларксон, Джордж Майкл, Backstreet Boys иThe Click Five. Последнюю половину года они провели в туре с группамиAly & AJ и The Cheetah Girls. Также в начале 2006 года они открывали концертыthe Veronicas. Для записи альбома «It’s About Time» братья работали с такими продюсерами, как Adam Schlesinger (Fountains of Wayne), Michael Mangini (Joss Stone), Desmond Child (Aerosmith, Bon Jovi), Slayer, Billy Mann (Destiny's Child, Jessica Simpson) и Steve Greenberg (Joss Stone, Hanson). Альбом должен был выйти в феврале 2006 года, но релиз несколько раз был отложен. Первый сингл Jonas Brothers «''Mandy''» был выпущен27 декабря 2005 года. Премьера видео состоялась на передаче TRL на музыкальном каналеMTV 22 февраля 2006 года. Также в феврале другая песня «''Time For Me to Fly''» была выпущена на саундтреке к фильму «Аквамарин». Всю зиму и весну 2006 года группа провела в туре с сёстрамиAly & AJ. «It’s About Time» был выпущен8 августа 2006 года ограниченным тиражом в 50000 копий. Так как компания Сони не была заинтересована в продвижении группы, Jonas Brothers думали об уходе с лейбла. Окончательное решение было принято в начале 2007 года. Настоящее время В феврале 2007 года Jonas Brothers подписали контракт сHollywood Records. 16 июня 2007 года группа начала свое летнее турне по городам Америки. Первый сингл «Hold On» с нового альбома был выпущен весной 2007 года. Их одноименный альбом «Jonas Brothers» был выпущен 7 августа 2007 года. В первую неделю он достиг пятого места в чарте Billboard Hot 200. Сразу после релиза альбома был выпущен второй сингл «S.O.S». С этого времени группа начала активно продвигать свой альбом. 17 августа они приняли участие в съемках одной серии сериала «Ханна Монтана» канала «Дисней» под названием «Me and Mr. Jonas and Mr. Jonas and Mr. Jonas». Они также записали совместную песню сМайли Сайрус «We Got the Party». 18 ноября группа выступила на церемонииAmerican Music Awards со своей песней «S.O.S». 18 октября 2007 года начался совместный тур Jonas Brothers с Майли Сайрус, состоящий из 54 концертов по всей Америке. Он закончился 9 января 2008 года в Нью Йорке. В связи с их большим успехом, компанией «Дисней» начались съемки фильма «Camp Rock: Музыкальные каникулы» и сериала «JONAS» с группой в главных ролях, которые вышли летом 2008 года. В 2008 году группа получила камео в мультсериале «Южный парк» и снялась в «Camp Rock: Музыкальные каникулы» (в фильме группа называлась «Connect Three»). В 2010 году они снялись в «Camp Rock 2: Отчётный концерт». Продолжение фильма пока не планируется. В 2011 году у двух братьев уже есть сольные альбомы. Сольный альбом Ника называется «Who I Am», он записал его с группой The Administration. Сольный альбом среднего брата, Джо, называется «Fast Life». Кевин же сейчас полностью погружен в семейные дела. Участники группы Братья *'Пол Кевин Джонас II', псевдоним: K2, (род. 5 ноября, 1987) —ритм-гитара (обычноGibson Les Paul), Соло-Гитара во всех песнях , бэк-вокал, ипианино в песне «Turn Right».Он самый старший в группе и чаще всего его называют Кевин, а не Пол. *'Джозеф Адам Джонас', псевдоним: DJ. Danger, (род. 15 августа, 1989) — ведущийвокал, тамбурин, перкуссия, гитара (в песнях: «Please Be Mine», «A Little Bit Longer», и «Love is on its way», все песни из JONAS L.A.) иклавишные в песнях «Year 3000» и «Hold On». Вообще-то Джо никогда не думал становиться певцом, он хотел стать комедийным актером и работать в шоу''All That''. *'Николас Джери Джонас', псевдоним: Mr. President, (род. 16 сентября, 1992) —ритм-гитара (обычноGibson SG), вокал, ударные в песнях «Heart And Soul», «Australia», «Can’t Have You», «Sorry», «Video Girl», и «On the Line» написануюДеми Ловато, ифортепиано в песнях «Heart And Soul», «When You Look Me in the Eyes», "A Little Bit Longer, «Love Is On Its Way», и «Fly with Me». Второстепенные участники группы *Джон Тейлор—гитара *Грег Гарбовски—бас-гитара *Джек Лолесс—ударные *Райен Льестмен—синтезатор Дискография Альбомы Музыкальные клипы